Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice
Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice is the sequel to the 1984 movie Children of the Corn. This sequel, directed by David F. Price, stars Terence Knox, Ryan Bollman, Ned Romero, and Paul Scherrer. The film was released in 1992 in Germany and in theatres by Dimension Films in January 1993, with the video release handled by Paramount Pictures. Several sequels followed this movie, all but one of which were released directly to video. Plot The plot involves Hemingford, Nebraska, a town near Gatlin (the original film's setting). The people of Hemingford decide to adopt the surviving children from Gatlin, intending to help them start new lives. Unfortunately for the well-meaning locals, the children go out to the cornfield where one of the cult members, Micah, is possessed by He Who Walks Behind The Rows, the demonic entity the cult worships. Caught in the middle are reporter John Garret and his son Danny, who have a troubled relationship. John is in town working on a story about the children. He runs into two of his former coworkers, Bobby and Mac, who are leaving town and are soon killed by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. John begins a relationship with bed and breakfast owner Angela. Danny spends most of his time with a local orphan girl, Lacey. Micah and the other children murder a local woman, Ruby Burke, by dropping her house on her. Then they kill another member of the town by using a type of voodoo doll, which causes him to bleed to death. John begins to ask the town doctor questions about what is going on, but the doctor acts suspiciously and asks John to leave. The doctor is later stabbed to death by the children. Micah and the children then kill Mrs. Burke's sister, but it appears as if she was simply hit by a car. John teams up with Frank Red Bear, a professor at a nearby University, to try and figure out what is going on. They discover that the residents of the town are selling spoiled corn from the previous year's harvest along with the new crop for years. The spoiled corn has a toxin growing on it which they believe is the source of the children's delusions. The town Sheriff captures them, ties them up, and tries to kill them with a corn harvester, but they escape. The Sheriff and the rest of the town leadership attend a meeting to discuss the situation, but the children lock them inside and set the building on fire killing all of them. The children kidnap Angela and Lacey and bring them out into the cornfield. Danny agrees to join the children and Micah orders him to sacrifice Lacey. Danny hesitates, then John and Frank arrive driving the harvester. One of the children shoots Frank with an arrow, and he is apparently killed. Danny and John free Lacey and Angela and attempt to escape, but the cornfield seemingly never ends and they return to where they started. Micah begins to harness the power of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Then, Frank, who is still alive, starts up the harvester before he finally dies. Micah's robe gets caught in it, and calls for Danny to help. Danny hesitates but doesn't leave. Then, Micah's face transforms into the demon that possessed him. The demon then leaves him, making Micah himself again. Danny runs in to help him but does so too late, as Micah is pulled in by the harvester and shredded to bits. The rest of the children scatter, and Danny, Angela, Lacey, and John leave the clearing. Later, John and Danny reconcile. They, Lacey, and Angela burn Frank's body and give him a funeral before they all drive off together away from Nebraska. Cast *Ryan Bollman as Micah: The leader of the new corn group, successor of Isaac from the first film, who is possessed by a demonic spirit. *Paul Scherrer as Danny Garret *Terence Knox as John Garret: Danny's father, reporter for the Worldly Inquirer. *Christie Clark as Lacey Hellerstat: A local orphaned girl whom Danny has a crush on. *Marty Terry as Mrs. Ruby Burke *Sean Bridgers as Jedediah External links * Category:Films Category:1993 release Category:Children of the Corn series